


When You Come Calling

by minakaye



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakaye/pseuds/minakaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a tumblr inspired work from sasstrekking! Basically, Spock links him and Kirk in an informal bond to emotionally cope with the loss of his mother and planet. He knows Kirk's every whim, and follows him around. It's all innocent until he goes to Kirk's quarters one night. He tells his story, and Kirk just holds him in the night; he doesn't know how else to help the Vulcan he used to loathe. Will the bond stick? </p><p>I'm not great at summaries, but this is the best I could do! Please review/kudos :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come Calling

The emptiness filled Spock. All he could think was that his mother was gone, his planet was destroyed, and he has nothing left. All he cared for (besides his Starfleet command), was obliterated. Even Nyota could not fix the damage that was currently ensuing upon his entire being. That was until he saw his Captain… Jim Kirk. 

The man who he claimed he had no interest in being around, and yet he thought of how most of his time lately had been spent with him. Jim. The brave, rebellious, blue-eyed newcomer that is now chasing around in his mind. He feels a spark as he passes him in the hall at that very moment. Spock knows he must follow that spark. If it is there, it is logical to pursue it. 

Spock went over to him, muttered something about being in his quarters for a short period of time, and brushed his hand across Kirk’s quickly, but meaningfully. Kirk felt a shock in his skin. His eyes squinted with curiosity as he examined his hand, but he figured it was just static. Most humans would. It is almost dinner time, so Kirk decides to head to the mess hall for some of that unbeatable replicator food. When he sits next to Bones, he sees the Vulcan come to their table.

“May I join you?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

Bones’s eyes went a little wide, and he gave Kirk a look of ‘what the hell’. As far as he knew, the hobgoblin hated Jim. Bones didn’t think he was real keen on his doctorly self either. Kirk didn’t want to be rude, and he actually really wanted Spock to sit with them. He was curious. 

The three shared awkward small talk, then halfway through Kirk and McCoy got into their usual chatting, and Spock went mildly silent. His eyes were downcast, and he was aimlessly stabbing his food with his fork. 

“What about you, Spock?”

Spock looked up; amazed that Kirk had initiated him into the conversation. The problem was he didn’t know what they were talking about as he was deep in thought. 

“To what are you referring?”

“Haven’t you been listening! About the retaliation plan against Nero? What do you think of it?”

“I believe there is a significant chance it will not work. However, I also believe it to be the best plan we have come up with thus far.”

“See Bones! Even Spock thinks it’ll work!”

“I said hardly…”

“Good enough,” Kirk said with a small smile. 

Kirk stood up from the table, and his two friends followed suit. When they went over to put their trays away, Spock asked, “Captain. If you would like, I could escort you to your quarters. We could talk further of the the plan.”

McCoy didn’t know what was going on, but something definitely was. Kirk just gave a small smile and accepted the invitation. 

*************************************************************************************************************  
Spock seemed to be at all of their meals now. He found himself staring at Kirk every so often, and had to snap himself out of it. He just couldn’t be far from him ever since he created the small telepathic bond between them. He needed him to ground him. Eating meals with Kirk and Dr. McCoy was his way of keeping the closeness he so required. 

This behavior did not go unnoticed by Bones. He was watching the Vulcan with intense curiosity. First he hates Jim, and then suddenly he’s following him around like a puppy! None of it made sense. Spock’s whole world turns upside down, Jim causes him to beat the daylights out of him, and now they’re best friends? No. That can’t be it. Maybe he really did just like eating with them… I mean, besides Uhura, he really didn’t have any other friends… 

However, over the next few days, it did not end with the meals. Spock was one step behind his Captain most of the day. He kept his hands behind his back like his usual formal self, but he stared intently at Kirk. It was if every move he made left Spock hanging in absolute fascination. None of the crew besides Bones even took notice to it. They were Captain and First Officer, and there was a crisis to be dealt with. Of course they would spend all of their time together. But McCoy would not be fooled so easily. There was something going on.   
*************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Kirk had alpha shift on the Bridge. Perks of being the Captain while Pike was being held hostage, and they had a psycho Romulan after them. His heart nearly stopped when his doors swooshed open, and Spock was headed towards him with a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning, Jim.”

Jim? Since when did he call him Jim?

“I see you already have your coffee,” Kirk replied innocently. 

“This is for you.”

“How did you know I wanted coffee?”

“I surmised that with the early hour and stress you are under, caffeine would be the logical beverage of choice.”

He was lying. He knew through their bond that Kirk had a serious craving for coffee. Spock, being his logical self, thought it prudent to bring it to him. However, in all honesty, he wanted to please the man he had bonded with. It gave him something to fill the hole that had grown in him. 

It didn’t end with coffee. Spock knew when he had a food craving, needed a break from all the stress of his duties, and even when he wanted to read a book. Spock could feel all the sensations that Kirk did, and would relieve him of his activity to go achieve what he wanted. 

Kirk saw it as an act of friendship and positive turn of events. After all, Spock Prime had said he would always be his friend, so the path to that prophecy had to start somewhere. It all seemed innocent until the night Spock came to his quarters. 

“Hey, Spock. It’s really late. What’s up?”

“I wish to inquire if I may sleep in the chair beside your bed tonight.”

“You wanna sleep in here?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“The explanation is greatly detailed.”

“I’ve got time.”

Kirk was actually exhausted. But this was Spock standing in his quarters practically begging for support from somebody. He wasn’t about to turn that down. He ushered Spock over with his hands to the chair Spock had requested to sleep in. 

“Tell me.”

“I… I’ve found that the destruction of my home planet, and the death of my mother has caused emotional turmoil that I cannot control. I am ruled by logic, and yet these turn of events have caused my human side to emerge in a more dominant way than usual. My mother was the only person in my life who truly believed I could be who I wanted. My father disapproved of me joining Starfleet, while my mother was pleased by it. She allowed me to embrace my Vulcan culture, but added earth culture to ensure I knew both sides of my genetic roots. Now, my only connection to my human heritage is dead, and the planet I call home has been obliterated. The feelings I have are ones I have never felt, and ones I do not feel I can rid of so easily.”

Spock’s eyes went downcast as he spoke. At the end, he was staring at the floor. He did not show signs of crying, but he was about as close as a Vulcan could ever possibly get. Kirk reached out and put his hand on top of Spock’s. He was flying blind here; he didn’t know how to comfort the Vulcan that had clearly only been comfortable enough to share this with him. That was something special to Kirk, and he wasn’t going to mess it up. He pulled on the hand he now covered, and lifted the covers with his free hand. 

Spock lifted his head slightly, and followed where Kirk’s hand was leading him. He sat on the edge of the bed, and kept his sight on the wall rather than turning to face Kirk. However, the person he shared a bond with would not allow this. He pulled him next to him, put his arm around his shoulders, and gently pushed his head to his chest. Spock was hesitant at first, but when Kirk began to card his hands through the smooth hair, he allowed himself to be more vulnerable. Kirk pressed his cheek to the top of his head and made a small shushing sound. He felt like he was cooing a small infant to rest, and in a sense, he was. Spock was a baby on an emotional level, and so needed help guiding himself through the process of grieving. He lay there content in Kirk’s arms; the silence of the moment was calming. However, Spock felt the need to end it. 

“Jim, there is something I must tell you.”

“What?”

“A few days ago I linked you and I in a small, informal bond. I needed to connect with someone to stabilize me. You were the logical choice, and the more time we spent paired, the more I realized I genuinely enjoy your company. I will understand if you ask me to leave for my dishonesty.”

“I wish you had told me sooner, but I’m not mad. You needed help, and that was the only way you knew how. Plus, I have felt a strange warmth lately. I assume that’s you.”

Spock looked up; the expression on his face filled with guilt. 

“No! It’s a good thing, Spock. It’s nice. That, and I can’t say I’m hating you knowing my every whim when it happens. I feel selfish saying that, but it’s true.”

“I am pleased to be able and fulfill your needs. But don’t you wish me to unlink us?”

Kirk was silent for a few moments, and passively ran his digits through those black locks again.

“No, I don’t think so. I want it to stay. For now at least.”

Spock could not hold back the small smile that appeared on his face. He wrapped his arm around Kirk’s torso and nudged his head closer to his chest. The two quickly fell asleep in each other’s embrace. 

*************************************************************************************************************

“I knew it!”

“What are you talking about, Bones?”

“You and the Pointy-Eared Bastard! I knew something was going on the way he was following you like a man-made shadow.”

“It’s not like that. He just needs support right now.”

“So he freaky mind linked you? A person he use to hate?”  
“It’s complicated, I know.”

“We’re beyond that, Jim. Oh look, speak of the devil.”

Spock approached them. However, he did not stop to talk. He simply walked by; making sure to brush Kirk’s fingers as he passed. Kirk smiled slightly at the sensation he felt. Yeah, he could get use to this.


End file.
